Unbreakable
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: I'll keep an eye on him, she promised herself as he began playing with the waistband of her pajama pants. He's probably just getting a cold, and he'll be fine. He'll be fine...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, again, everyone! Well, this first chapter took about an hour to write, with three more hours trying to figure out the title! LOL. Seriously, at one point, I was staring at my bottle of Mountain Dew and considering naming the story Mountain Dew. Yum... Well, anyway, here is my first attempt at a multi chap CSI story. I'm very excited about this, and I hope everyone else will be, too. Also, I'm very open to ideas and suggestions right now! And right here, it IS GSR! I love GSR! *hugs s1-4 of CSI* Ahem... Anyway, enjoy...

Dislcaimer: Not mine!

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara grinned as she yawned and stretched, then headed into the living room. She could hear the TV, and somehow she knew it was the Discovery Channel. Running a hand through her thick hair, she walked around the couch and sat down beside her husband.

When she sat down beside him, Grissom lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, then turned his head and kissed her temple. "Good morning," he murmured into her hair.

She smiled and snatched the remote from him, resting her back against his side as she changed the channel.

He nudged her head with his. "Hey, I was watching that."

She snorted. "You were," she corrected as she started to channel surf.

He shook his head and gently pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

She finally turned the TV off and tossed the remote aside. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and turned her head, brushing her lips softly against his.

He groaned softly, his grip tightening on her as he slowly deepened the kiss. His hand wandered under her shirt, and as he continued the kiss, his fingertips danced lightly across her skin.

She shivered, pressing herself closer to him. "Gil..."

His fingers played slowly with the soft fabric of her bra. "Hmm?"

She carefully slid out of his arms and stood up, offering him her hand.

He grasped her hand and stood, but as he rose to his full height, his knees buckled beneath him.

Seeing this, Sara's eyes widened, and she wrapped her arms around his waist to steady him. "Hey, hey, easy..." she murmured, worry evident in her eyes.

His head suddenly started to pound, and he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Worried, Sara gently led him to the bedroom, keeping an arm around his waist the entire time. When they reached the bed, she gently urged him down onto it. It was a testament to how he was feeling when he didn't argue with her, and she studied him for a moment before leaving his side to get Tylenol and a glass of water.

When she came back, he was sitting up in the bed, his face pale but alert. She handed him the Tylenol and kissed his head after he swallowed the two pills dry. "You okay?" she whispered, easing herself onto the bed with him.

He nodded, rubbing his temple as she snuggled into his side. "I'm fine," he insisted, willing the pain away.

He was still tense, so she pulled away and rested her head on his shoulders. As gently as she could, she guided his head and shoulders down to her lap.

He fought against her for a moment, but when she started to run her fingers through his hair, he gave in and snuggled into her. "I'm fine," he insisted, his eyes drifting shut.

She smiled and let her free hand wander under his shirt. "I know. You're always fine, aren't you?"

He smiled. "You know me too well, Sidle."

"I just let you think that, Grissom," she said with a snort.

He sighed softly, running his hand over her leg as his headache finally eased.

As the tension bled from his body, she started to relax herself, but she continued to caress his hair.

Finally he turned over and looked up at her. "You really are too good to me, Sara," he murmured, taking her hand.

She squeezed his hand, watching him carefully as he sat up and kissed her tenderly. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but as he kissed her, she felt all of that slowly fade away. He eased her back against the pillows and pressed his body against hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He met her eyes and smiled softly, touching his forehead to hers.

She bit her lower lip. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" she whispered, smoothing his hair back.

He nodded confidently. "I'm fine," he promised, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

An argument started to form in her mind, but it was gone again as soon as he kissed her again.

_I'll keep an eye on him_, she promised herself as he began playing with the waistband of her pajama pants. _He's probably just getting a cold, and he'll be fine. He'll be fine_...

He kissed her again, chasing all thoughts from her mind as she held him close to her.

TBC...

A/N: For the first time, I'm actually not going to jump right into things in the first chapter. I'm excited about this and I want to take my time with it. Okay, I guess that's really code for I have two ideas and can't decide which way to go. Anyone else know how that feels? And now, back to my Mountain Dew! MWHAHAHAHAHA! *lightning appears in the middle of the day* Ahem... well... please review!


	2. A Long Night

Hi, again! I have been so overwhelmed by the support and reviews for this story, so I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed. And to address one of the concerns, no this isn't a 'Grissom has a rare and fatal disease' story. I hope everyone will be surprised by what it actually is, though. And I'd like to remind everyone that I still am very new to this, and I'm trying to find my voice in the world of CSI. Anyway, I think I've rambled enough. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

This chapter is dedicated to all my fans who followed my 'leap into the fandom' with great vigor and enthusiasm. I love you guys!

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"Is it just me, or does Grissom seem a little off to you?" Catherine asked, nudging Sara.

Sara looked up from the file she was holding and into Grissom's office. It had been two days, and his headaches were getting more severe and frequent. "He's fine," she assured the other woman. "But I think he might be trying to get sick."

Catherine nodded, but she wasn't convinced.

Handing her file to Catherine, Sara stepped into her husband's office. She was surprised to see him stretched out on the couch, with his arm draped over his eyes. "Gil...?" She crossed the floor and knelt down beside his head.

He stirred, groaning softly. "Sara..."

"Right here," she murmured, smoothing her hand over his damp hair.

His eyes fluttered open, but he quickly shut them again, recoiling in pain as he reached for her hand.

She quickly slipped her hand into his and let him squeeze it. "Did you take anything?" she whispered, keeping her voice low and soothing.

He swallowed hard. "Yeah..."

"Is it helping at all?" She was getting more worried by the minute.

"N-No..."

She leaned closer to him, kissing his forehead softly and not caring who saw the sweet act of intimacy.

His entire body relaxed a little, and some of the pain receded as he reached out and tangled his fingers in her dark hair.

She smiled and smoothed her hand over his hair again. "Try to relax. I'll keep everyone out of here," she promised, softly pressing her lips to his.

"I'll be fine," he insisted softly.

She nodded. "Yeah, but until you are, I'll keep everyone out."

"You don't have to..."

That was it. She got up and went back to the door, making sure it was shut before she locked it and went back to his side. His eyes were still closed as she eased herself to the floor beside him. She knew that there was no use persuading him to come home, so this would have to be the next best thing. Watching his chest rise and fall, she slowly rested her head against his.

A soft sigh escaped him as he turned his head slowly and kissed her head. "You don't have to stay..."

She laid a gentle hand on his chest. "But I want to."

An hour later, Catherine was relieved when she walked by Grissom's office and saw him sitting at his desk, with all of the lights on. She smiled, but something still nagged at the back of her mind.

She walked away, catching Sara as she headed for the lab. "Sara!"

The brunette woman turned and looked at her expectantly.

"How is he?"

She nodded. "He's doing better." She shoved a hand into her pocket, biting her lower lip. There was something else going on, and it was bothering her that she didn't know what it was.

Catherine read the concern in the other woman's eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded distractedly. "Yeah, he'll be fine." Before Catherine could say anything else, she disappeared into the lab, leaving the other woman alone with her concerns.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After coming home from work, Grissom and Sara were curled up in the bed together, with her wrapped up tightly in his arms. He kissed her nose softly. "I love you."

She smiled, heat filling her entire body. "Love you, too."

He ran his hand over her hair, and she pressed her lips against his, slowly teasing his lower lip with her tongue. Her hand grasped the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it up, revealing his skin inch by agonizing inch.

He groaned softly into her mouth, but his arousal was suddenly replaced by a blinding pain in his head, and he pulled away.

As soon as he pulled away, she knew something was wrong, and the look on his face only cemented it. She sat up, but didn't turn a light on. "Gil?" She rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, then turned and grabbed a bottle off of the nightstand. Shaking two tablets into her palm, she offered them to him.

He extended a trembling hand and took the pills, swallowing them dry. Then he moved slightly and rested his head in her lap, trembling.

Fear gripped Sara's heart as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Maybe... you should go to the hospital," she whispered.

"I'm fine," he insisted, wrapping an arm around her waist and burying his face in her abdomen.

She closed her eyes, continuing to smooth his hair with a gentle hand as he finally fell into an exhausted oblivion. When she was sure he wouldn't wake up, she leaned back against the pillows, but didn't move him. Instead she made herself comfortable and pulled a blanket over both of them, then settled in for a long, sleepless night.

TBC...

A/N: I'm working on the next chapter right now, and I'm hoping it will be longer. Those of you who have read my other stuff know that I do longer chapters, and I promise I won't disappoint. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


	3. Don't Leave Me

Hi, again, everyone! This chapter is twice as long as the others, and I'm very excited about it. Now, of course I'm not a doctor, so bear with me on the medical mumbo jumbo. LOL. And I'm very surprised that no one guessed what was wrong with Grissom. Someone said it was the beginnings of the migraines, and while I will be writing a story on that, that's not what this story is about. But enough of my rambling. Enjoy finding out what's wong with our fave geek!

Disclaimer: Oh, so not mine.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Grissom smiled as Sara stole a bite of his lunch and looked at him triumphantly. They were sitting in his office, and while he wasn't feeling much better than he had over the last few days, having her there helped him immensely.

She chewed on the noodle, then leaned over and stole a quick kiss. "Very tasty."

He smiled. "Me or the food?"

"Both."

She lowered her head and took another bite of her food.

He grinned, but it abruptly disappeared when a stabbing pain became present in his head. He closed his eyes, then opened them again and reached for his fork. But his hand wouldn't cooperate, and panic began to overwhelm him as he tried to say Sara's name, but couldn't.

Looking up to say something, Sara frowned deeply when she saw the panic in Grissom's face. "Gil?" She dropped her fork and stood up. "Gil, are you okay?"

He tried to form a response, but all that came out was a garbled mess. The entire left side of his body tingled, then went numb, and he looked at her, terrified. _Oh, God... what's wrong with me? What's happening_?

She quickly dropped to her knee in front of his chair, and seeing the left side of his face droop, panic overwhelmed her. She knew these symptoms, and she reached out and grabbed his hand. Turning her head, she shouted, "Someone call 911, now!"

He groaned softly as the headache got worse. _Face, arms... time... Fast_... God, he was having a stroke. He heard the panic in Sara's voice, and somewhere in his muddled mind he knew what was happening to him, too. She had taken his good hand, and he squeezed her fingers.

Catherine came running into the room when Sara shouted, and her eyes widened with worry. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's having a stroke! Call 911!" Sara barked, running her fingers over Grissom's face. As Catherine got her phone out, Sara whispered, "Hang in there, Gil. You'll be okay."

He struggled to focus on her face, on her eyes. She was fighting to be calm, but even now, he knew her too well.

She leaned forward as his lips moved. "S-Sara..." she heard him whisper. She shook her head. "Shh... You're going to be okay, Gil."

He shuddered, terrified and frustrated. The greatest tool he had, his mind, was slipping away from him. He forced his eyes to focus on her again, on her eyes, on her lips. If the worst happened... if he wasn't okay, she would be stuck taking care of him for the rest of his life.

She saw the doubt in his eyes, and she squeezed his hand harder. "Come on, baby," she whispered as his eyes closed. "Stay with me. Please. I need you to stay with me."

He heard her desperate plea, and as his consciousness raced from his grasp, he couldn't help but think, _Let me die. I won't be a burden on her. I won't_. Then nothing.

A cold terror clenched her heart when his eyes slid shut, and she shook her head. "Gil! Grissom, open your eyes!"

He didn't respond.

Catherine knelt down beside Sara, who looked terrified. "Ambulance is on it's way," she said reassuringly, but Sara barely heard it.

Her attention was focused solely on Gil, who was looking worse with each minute that passed. She leaned closer and smoothed her hand over his damp hair, a tear dripping down her cheek.

By the time the paramedics finally arrived, a crowd was swarming around Gil's office, but quickly dispersed to let the medics through.

Catherine saw them first, and she quickly stood up and motioned to Grissom. "He had a stroke," she said, her voice frantic.

One of the medics nodded and went to him, while the other tried to persuade Sara to move long enough for them to help him.

Sara watched, a hand resting over her racing heart, as they quickly moved and got him onto the stretcher they had brought in. Without a word to anyone else, she followed Grissom's stretcher out of his office, and out of the building.

They quickly loaded him into the back of the bus, and Sara started to climb in. But the paramedic held up a hand. "Ms.-"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm going with him," she growled, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Finally the medic nodded, and Sara jumped into the back of the bus, then sat down beside Grissom and took his hand again.

A soft groan escaped him when she touched his arm, and he tried to turn his head toward her. But his muscles wouldn't cooperate, so he settled for squeezing her hand weakly.

She leaned forward when he squeezed her hand. "I'm here, Gil," she murmured, forcing her voice to stay strong. "We're taking you to a hospital. You're going to be okay." As she said that last part, she almost flinched. She knew about strokes, and the importance of time. She could only hope that she had acted fast enough, and the damage would be reversible. She couldn't imagine Gil any way but himself. He didn't do 'damaged' well. She squeezed his hand again, then leaned forward and touched her lips to his temple.

He barely paid attention to what the paramedic was doing. All of his focus was on Sara, and he watched her with the eye that would cooperate. Her features were twisted by fear, and he hated that he had put it there. He squeezed her hand and saw a little of the fear leave her dark eyes. His eyes closed, and he immediately heard Sara's panicked voice pleading with him to open them again. His lips moved.

She leaned closer to him.

"S-Sara..."

She nodded, squeezing his good hand again. "That's right, sweetheart." She reached up with her free hand and stroked his hair. "I'm here. Just relax." The entire right side of his face was drooping, and she could easily see the frustration in his eyes at his inability to speak coherently. Threading her fingers through his, she brought her mouth to his ear. "I love you, Gil. Don't give up."

He watched her as well as he could. How could she? He had told her from the beginning that he wasn't right for her, that she needed someone her own age. But she had stubbornly insisted that he was the right one for her, and she refused to listen to the truth. Now it was coming back to haunt her.

She saw the doubt and fear in his eyes, and she pressed a tender kiss to his temple, reassuring them both as the ambulance sped down the highway.

When they finally reached the hospital, Sara didn't let go of Grissom's hand as they took him out of the ambulance and rushed him into the Emergency Room. Several doctors were obviously waiting, and she refused to let them push her away as they wheeled Grissom to an exam room.

Grissom felt panic engulf him again as doctors began poking, prodding, and asking hundreds of questions. And again he was thankful for Sara standing close to him, answering nearly all of their questions.

Finally Dr. Redding took Sara by the arm. "Ms., we need you to step out, please-"

She shook her head, pulling her arm away. "I'm not leaving him," she stated stubbornly, taking Grissom's hand again.

Redding looked between the two of them.

Sara's eyes narrowed. "He's my husband."

"I understand that, Ma'am, but we really need you to go out, just for a few minutes. Then you can come back in."

Sara's anger finally boiled over. "All you guys are doing is asking him questions and poking him with needles! He had a stroke! Treat that!" she snarled, not letting go of her husband's hand.

Redding wasn't bothered by Sara's explosion. Instead she went around to the other side of Gil's bed and leaned down, whispering to him, "I'm going to talk to your wife just outside for a few minutes. Is that okay, Mr. Grissom?"

He hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. Redding straightened up and looked at Sara. "He's okay. Will you come with me now?"

She looked at her husband, squeezing his hand. "I'll be right back, Gil," she promised, kissing his head. Then she slowly let go of his hand and followed Redding out of the exam room.

As the door shut, Sara leaned against the wall, but couldn't relax. "Look, I'm sorry, but he's my husband. I want him to have the best treatment available."

Redding nodded patiently. "I understand, Mrs. Grissom, and he is. But we have to ask him these questions to try and determine where the damage is located." She gave Sara a reassuring look. "He's going to be in the best hands. Right now, he's fairly coherent and responsive. That's very good. The next step is to find the clot that caused his stroke and dissolve it."

Sara nodded.

"After we finish with the MRI and running tests, we're going to move him into the ICU." She looked at the file in her hand.

"What... what caused this?" Sara asked softly.

"Well, he's at the right age, and he's in a high stress job... Those are two big factors right there."

Sara nodded, shuddering. "But... there's no history of it in his family..."

"That's just one of the factors." She reached out and rested a soothing hand on Sara's shoulder. "He's in very capable hands, Mrs. Grissom. We'll keep you updated." She looked at the door. "Why don't you go back in there with him?"

She nodded and turned around, her mind whirring restlessly as she made her way to his bed. His face was still frighteningly pale and scared, but his left side didn't droop as much. She picked up his hand and squeezed it.

He curled his fingers weakly around her hand, hoping to reassure her.

She was relieved by the strength in his grip, and she brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed it softly. "I love you, Gil..."

He pulled his hand away, and for one heart stopping moment, she thought he was withdrawing from her. Then he did something that made a tear fall down her cheek.

Summoning what little of his strength that remained, he held up his hand and signed to her. _I love you_...

She choked on a sob and signed it back to him, then leaned over and kissed his head. Suddenly she was so thankful that she had let him teach her sign language. She was a smart woman, and she immediately knew that sign language was going to be an even more important part in their relationship. He had to have some way of expressing himself, and until he could regain control of his own voice, signing would play a very important part.

As she signed that back to him, he felt a strange sense of relief. Even if his mouth wouldn't cooperate with him, he would still have some way of communicating with her. And for that, he was grateful. He took her hand again and closed his eyes as they prepared to take him to get an MRI.

She reached out and smoothed her hand over his hair. "It's going to be okay, Gil," she promised. "It's going to be okay."

She only hoped that she wouldn't have to break that promise to her husband.

TBC...

A/N: Well, there you guys have it. Grissom had a stroke. I had a hard time trying to decide what was going to happen to our poor boy, but then I realized: How best to hurt him than to hurt his mind? Cruel, yes, and I am far from done with this story... MWAHAHAHAHA!!


	4. A Sign Of Love

Alright, alright. I get it. You guys want an update. LOL. Well, I'm pretty excited about this chapter. We get to see more of the other CSI's and a few labrats. WOOHOO. And by the way, I just saw the proposal, and OMG! That's also what helped inspire me to write this chapter. Also, before I update again, I want to hit fifty reviews! MWHAHAHAHAHA!! The fiftieth review will get something extra special... Enjoy!

Dislcaimer: So not mine.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A half hour later, the waiting room was filled with other CSI's and lab technicians, all waiting with Sara for word on Grissom.

Sara was sitting on the lumpy couch, and Greg had taken her hand and was rubbing it gently with his thumb. Catherine was pacing near the door, and Nick and Warrick were talking quietly in the corner of the room.

"I can't lose him," she whispered, staring down at the floor. After all it had taken for her to get him, she couldn't lose him.

Greg nodded, squeezing her hand. "You won't," he assured her. "He's strong."

Warrick heard this, and he snorted. "He's too stubborn to die."

"He won't leave you," Nick insisted.

Catherine stopped pacing and looked at Sara. "Warrick's right. He's too stubborn to die. Who would feed that damn spider?"

Sara chuckled, but it quickly changed to hysterical laughter which ended on a sob.

Walking back over to the group, Catherine rested a hand on Sara's shoulder. "Sara, you have to hold it together. He'll be fine." She looked around at the other CSI's. "Grissom's strong. He'll beat this."

Three other heads nodded in unison, accompanied by soft murmurs of agreement.

She looked around at the small group, then dropped her eyes to her lap again. She was overwhelmed by the enormous showing of support for her husband. The door opened, and five heads swiveled in the direction of the interloper.

Jim Brass stepped into the room and slowly closed the door. "Sorry." He knew they had been waiting to see a doctor walk into the room. He moved over to an empty seat and sat down after patting Sara's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm guessing you haven't heard anything."

"No," Greg answered.

Sara got to her feet, and everyone watched her with concern. She raised a hand. "I'm going to get some water." Greg opened his mouth, but she shook her head. "I need to get out of here for a minute."

"We'll find you if anyone shows up," Nick promised as Sara walked out of the room.

She walked out of the waiting room, struggling with her tears as she made her way to the nearest vending machines. As she fed her money into the drink machine, she couldn't help but think of how ironic it was. Food was something that was always available during a time of crisis, and she really wasn't sure why. Though Gil had mentioned once that it was something to do, when you felt like you could do nothing.

She shuddered and forced her thoughts away from funerals as she grabbed the bottle of water and twisted the lid off, then took a long drink.

"Sara!"

She nearly choked on the water. She knew that voice anywhere. Inhaling deeply, she turned and gave Hodges a false smile. "Hi, Hodges."

He reached her side and hugged her tight, rubbing her back.

She shuddered, though not from emotion, and pulled away. "Everyone else is in the waiting room."

He looked around. "And why isn't anyone with you? You shouldn't be alone right now."

She wanted to snort. "I just came for some water. I'm fine."

He rested a hand on her arm. "He'll be okay, Sara." He let the touch linger for a moment too long, then went off to find the waiting room.

She closed her eyes, then found the nearest bathroom and went inside. Setting her bottle down, she went into a stall and locked the door. Then she knelt down in front of the toilet and heaved her stomach's meager contents into the white bowl.

When there was nothing left in her stomach, she flushed the toilet and got up, then went to the sink and washed her mouth out. As she raised her head, she was shocked at her features. There were dark circles under her eyes from her lack of sleep over the past few days, and her eyes were red and swollen from tears. Turning the water on again, she washed her face until she looked halfway presentable. Then she turned the water off and grabbed her bottle before heading back to the waiting room.

Warrick leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. The whole concept of waiting room was disturbing. There could only be two things that happened in a waiting room. Good news, and bad news. And more often than not, it was the latter. So who wanted to be in any room that carried that kind of stigma? He looked over when the door opened. Sara came in, and he couldn't help but notice how lost and tired she looked. Of course she did. Her husband had had a stroke, and they hadn't gotten any news on him. But judging by where they were, maybe they didn't want to get news. He closed his eyes again.

Feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute, Nick finally said the only thing he felt like he could do. "I'm going to donate blood." He patted Sara's shoulder, then left the waiting room.

As the soft chatter resumed, Sara leaned back and closed her eyes, ignoring everything and everyone else. She didn't even move until Greg squeezed her hand and whispered, "Sara, his doctor's here."

She immediately got to her feet as Redding approached them, a clipboard in hand. "How is he?" she demanded, wrapping her arms around herself.

Redding looked around, but before she could say anything, Sara said, "It's okay. They work with us. They're going to find out either way."

Redding nodded. "Okay. Well, the good news is by the time we got him in to do the MRI, the clot had already dissolved on its own. He was alert and coherent through most of it, and right now we're moving him into the ICU." She looked at the hopeful group regretfully. "Right now, we're only going to be allowing immediate family in to see him."

"Do you know anything else?" Sara asked, her voice carrying a hint of desperation.

Redding gave her a regretful look. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Grissom, but we won't know anything else for a while. The good thing is that he has been coherent and seems to understand what we've been telling him. At this point..." She shrugged. "It's just as frustrating for us, but I've seen cause to be hopeful. With the right speech and physical therapy..."

"He could be fine," Brass finished for her.

"Or he might have lasting affects for the rest of his life," Sara whispered. Redding nodded regretfully.

"Yes."

She looked up, wiping at her eyes. "Can I see him?"

Redding nodded. "Just come with me." She turned around and led Sara out of the waiting room.

Her heart beat faster the closer they got to the ICU, until they finally reached it. Through a window she could make out her husband's form, and she quickly opened the door, not bothering to wait for Dr. Redding. Dragging in a shaky breath, she moved to his bed. His eyes were closed and a cannula supplied oxygen to him, helping to ease his breathing. Numerous pillows were lined under his left arm, helping to support his weakened side.

"Touch him," Redding encouraged from behind her. "Don't let the equipment discourage you. Patients who are touched and talked to usually do better."

She nodded as she finally reached his side. Everything else faded away as she gently ran her fingertips along his right arm.

His heart monitor continued to beep steadily as she slid her hand into his and squeezed gently.

He stirred at the gentle touch, and his fingers curled slightly around hers.

She looked up, wiping a tear away as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'm here, baby," she whispered into his ear. Her heart nearly stopped when she received another squeeze, this one stronger. She tightened her grip on his hand as soft blue irises finally appeared. "Hey..."

"'_ara_..." His voice was distorted and low, but she recognized it all the same.

"I'm right here." She held his hand in both of hers and squeezed lightly. "I'm not going anywhere."

His eyes closed again as he squeezed her hand weakly.

Sighing shakily, she rested her head against his. "I love you, Gil."

He tried to smile, but his muscles wouldn't cooperate. The left side of his face started to droop again.

She frowned and gently rested her hand against the right side of his face. "Hey, just relax," she urged soothingly. "Don't try to talk right now." Her hand began gently stroking his cheek.

He tried to speak again, but she placed a gentle finger against his mouth. "Shh..." Frustrated, he held up his right hand.

She pulled back and watched him carefully. "What?"

He fought to keep his eyes on hers as he signed, _Don't go_.

She sighed softly. "Gil, I'm not going anywhere."

Redding started to say something, but thought better of it. From what she had seen, having his wife nearby had only been beneficial to her patient. She would talk to her about it later.

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Rest," she whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up.

_Promise_? he signed, his eyes drifting shut again.

She nodded. "I promise." She watched as he faded away again, and once his breathing evened out, she turned and looked at Redding. "He doesn't seem..." She didn't know how to complete that thought.

Dr. Redding nodded. "The fact that you were able to recognize the signs and get him here so fast probably helped save his life. When a stroke happens, it's all about time."

Sara nodded, running her hair lightly through his greying hair. She was thankful that she had, too. If she had lost him... She shook her head to rid her mind of the thoughts. She hadn't, and by the grace of God, she wouldn't.

Redding turned, and she smiled when she noticed the window. "Mrs. Grissom?"

Sara looked up, and a small smile tugged at her lips. Through the large window, she could see the face of nearly every CSI and lab technician from their shift. Each face was taut with concern, until Sara gave them a reassuring smile. And she was rewarded with a sea of relieved smiles in return.

Redding chuckled softly. "He has a lot of friends, huh?"

"Yeah... He's our boss, and everyone likes him." Well, almost everyone. She met Warrick's eyes, then Nick's, then Greg's, before she turned her attention back to her sleeping husband.

Redding smiled. "We only allow ten minute visits-"

Sara spun her head around so fast that she thought she might have whiplash.

"But under these circumstances, since you're his wife, I'll overlook that."

If she hadn't been sitting, Sara was certain she would have collapsed. "Thank you..."

Redding smiled again, gently squeezing Sara's shoulder. "Just make sure you stay out of the way when the nurses come in to do their rounds."

"I will."

She motioned to the window. "Would you like me to let your friends know he's doing okay?"

Sara took Grissom's hand and pulled it into her lap. "Thanks..."

Redding stayed for another minute, then finally left the ICU room, leaving Sara alone with her stricken husband.

TBC...

A/N: Also, I forgot to mention that I know sign language. I took it in high school and I continue to use it even now. I absolutely love it, so it made it easier for me to picture the parts where I'm having them sign. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and remember: Fifty reviews!


	5. For Better Or Worse

Well, fifty reviews! You guys are so awesome, so I sat right here and wrote out the next chapter! It's a bit of a filler chapter, but I'm excited about it, and I hope I captured the voices of the characters well. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

This chapter is for caz1969, for being the fiftieth reviewer! Thank you!

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

It was well after midnight when the changing of Grissom's heart monitor roused Sara. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and leaned forward in the chair one of the nurses had provided. "Shh..." she soothed, taking his right hand in hers and rubbing it gently.

He groaned softly, and she was relieved when he relaxed again and settled back into sleep. She let her head fall forward and listened to him breathe until she heard a soft tap on the observation window. Surprised, she turned and looked at Nick, who grinned and motioned for her to come out. Giving another look to Gil, she finally got up and eased out of the room.

"Hey, sweetheart," Nick said softly as she came out and closed the door.

She looked at him suspiciously. "I'm not leaving." All day and all night everyone had insisted that she go home and rest, but she had denied every request. She wasn't going to allow him to wake up in an ICU room, alone and confused. Not while she had a breath in her body.

He nodded. "I figured you'd say that." He produced a brown bag, handing it to her as he kissed her cheek. "Take care of yourself," he whispered. "He needs you to."

She clutched the bag in her trembling hands. "I know..."

He nodded. "I had to flirt with a nurse to be able to get in here, and I promised I'd only stay a minute." He squeezed her hand. "Call me if you need anything. I'll be here faster than you can say jackrabbit."

She chuckled wetly. "Thanks, Nick."

With another gentle squeeze, he quietly walked away from her.

She watched him leave, then eased back into her husband's room. He was still sleeping, so she sat down in the chair by his bed and opened the bag. There was a thermos, and she opened it, smiling as the scent of tomato soup wafted through the air. She set it down and looked in the bag again. There was a small bag of chips, assorted fruit, and a bottle of juice. Her smile widened, and any thoughts she had entertained of throwing the food away disappeared. Setting the bag down, she leaned back in the chair and opened the thermos.

As she sipped at the soup, the door opened and a nurse stepped in. She smiled at Sara, waiting until she was close to the bed before she said, "Hi, I'm Carolanne."

Sara lowered the thermos. "I'm Sara."

Carolanne walked around the bed, checking Grissom's vitals carefully. "I could have a cot brought in here for you, if you like."

"No, I'm fine."

She looked at the exhausted woman. "It's not a bother, and something tells me that he'll be more upset if he wakes up and you're not in here."

Sara studied her husband's face. "He will," she confirmed.

Carolanne finished and jotted down a few notes on the clipboard she had in her hand. "I'll have it brought in in a little bit," she promised, adjusting Grissom's cannula before she slipped back out of the room.

For a few minutes, she just sat there. Then finally she set the thermos and bag down, and she stood up and walked around the bed, until she reached his right side. Then she sat down at his waist and rested her hand on his arm. It was soothingly warm, and she relaxed a little. "I love you, Gil."

He slept on.

She reached out and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. So often she had done this before, late at night when she couldn't sleep, or when she just wanted to touch him. And he had always responded to it by leaning into her hand. It was as if, even deep in sleep, he knew she was there with him.

So when he didn't lean into her, she frowned. It wasn't like him, and it disturbed her deeply. His doctors had told her that he could come out of this fine, or he might never be himself again. She felt tears well up at that thought. She couldn't imagine him... damaged.

She leaned close to him, touching her head lightly against his. "Don't give up, Gil," she whispered, hoping somehow he could hear her.

She closed her eyes, running her hand up and down his left arm, not caring that he probably couldn't feel it. She needed the contact and reassurance that he was still right there with her.

As she ran her hand down his arm, her eyes fell on his wedding ring. It was a simple golden band, and the inside bore an inscription from her. It was simple enough, but when he had seen it, he had given her a smile so bright she thought it could light Las Vegas. She bit her lip at the thought that she might never see that smile again.

Sniffling, she moved her hand from his arm to his face, then ran her thumb over his lips. They were dry, and she frowned deeply. Getting up, she grabbed her purse and started sorting through it until she found her Chapstick. Pulling the lid off, she sat back down and applied the Chapstick to his dry lips.

After putting the cap back on the small tube, she ran her thumb lightly over his lips again. "I was thinking about our wedding," she murmured. "God, Gil, it should be against the law for a man to look that good in a tux." She chuckled softly. "But maybe that's why you picked that one. You looked so amazing in it." Her lower lip quivered. "I've loved you... for so long. But... there was so much time there... when I thought you didn't. And then you told me..." Her thumb paused over his lips as she inhaled deeply.

"I know I shouldn't be so upset. If anyone can get through this, you can. And I'll be here, every step of the way." She gently cupped his cheek in her hand. "Remember, for better or for worse, for the rest of my life." She kissed his forehead. "I love you so much, Gil."

His skin was incredibly warm and reassuring beneath her lips, making her reluctant to move. But finally she did, and as she pulled away, she was filled with a fresh resolve. Gently she picked up his hand and squeezed it with both of hers.

"I'll make you a deal, Gil. You wake up again and let me help you through this, and I'll..." She thought for a moment. "I'll take that time off you've been after me to take, and we'll get away for a week- no, two. We'll leave for two weeks, just the two of this." She kissed his hand. "I promise."

The heart monitor by his bed continued its steady beat, and she lowered her head as she let her fear and uncertainty escape in the form of hot tears.

TBC...

A/N: Woo hoo! I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, but I think I captured Sara's voice fairly nicely. And not to spoil anything, but in the next chapter, Grissom wakes up again! The more reviews I get, the faster the chapter comes (and the less damage is done to Grissom. MWHAHAHAHA. Just kidding!) But I am toying with a very, very, VERY evil idea... *more evil laughter* And that's not a joke!! EVIL!! Okay, I probably should cut back a little on the Mountain Dew... NOT!! *hugs bottle of Mountain Dew*


	6. The Safest Place

Well, I promised this would be the chapter where Grissom woke up, and here it is! Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: They're mine! ALL MINE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *ahem* Sorry, alls I own is some Mountain Dew...

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

The first thing he was aware of as he started to return to awareness was his dry and sore throat. His right hand moved at his side, seeking out Sara. Where was she? He suddenly became very aware of a lack of feeling in the entire left side of his body, and fear gripped him. _What's going on? What's wrong with me? _He tried to call out for her, but his mouth and voice wouldn't cooperate, and the fear rose to new heights.

A soothing voice came near his ear. "It's okay, Mr. Grissom. Just relax." His bed was raised slightly, and a straw was pressed against his mouth. He cautiously took a sip. The water was cool, and he eagerly drank more, but was confused as the nurse pressed a cloth against the right side of his face. Then he realized with sickened horror that she was catching the water that escaped from the uncooperative left side of his mouth. He pulled away and opened his right eye, disturbed when his left stubbornly remained shut.

The nurse smiled at him, setting the cup down. "Your wife is just outside. Would you like me to bring her in?"

The answer was obvious. He tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate, and the right side of his face started to droop again.

Carolanne rested her hand soothingly on his. "Don't try to talk. I'll get her." She walked away from the bed and opened the door.

Sara was talking quietly with Greg when the door opened, and she immediately spun around. Seeing the smile on Carolanne's face, her heart began to pound. "Is he...?"

She nodded, and Sara didn't wait for anything else. She quickly passed her and hurried into the room. Gil's bed was slightly elevated, and her breath caught in her throat when she saw that his eyes were open. His face was pale and confused, but he was awake. She nearly ran to his bed and grabbed his hand. "Gil..."

He clutched her hand, and she was reassured by the strength of the grip. Very carefully she sat down at his waist, then leaned forward and ran her hand over his cheek. The right words eluded her, so she settled for tightly squeezing his hand and running her thumb over his cheek.

Grissom relaxed a little as Sara caressed his cheek. Still struggling with his voice, he reluctantly pulled his hand away from hers and held it up. _What's wrong with me_? he slowly signed.

She closed her eyes for a moment. Redding had warned her about this. "You had a stroke," she finally said softly. "You're in the hospital, and the doctors are hopeful."

He leaned slightly into her hand. _Head hurts_...

She nodded. "They'll get you something for that." She carefully moved a little closer to him. "Gil, can you talk...?" She was almost terrified to know the answer.

He struggled for a moment. "Y-yes..."

His voice was soft and weak, but he could talk, and she thanked God for that. The door opened, and she turned her head slightly, then looked at Gil again. "Gil, this is Dr. Redding. She's been taking amazing care of you..."

Redding smiled at Sara, then at Grissom.

As Redding came closer to the bed, Sara leaned over and kissed her husband's forehead. "She needs to look you over. I'm going to be right over there, okay?" She motioned to the corner of the room. "You'll be able to see me the whole time.

He looked at Redding, then at Sara again, hesitating for a long time before he reluctantly nodded.

Redding smiled at him as Sara reluctantly slid off of the bed. "Don't worry, Mr. Grissom. She won't go far," she promised, flashing a penlight in Grissom's eyes. "You're going to get sick of this question, but how are you feeling?"

He struggled, trying to gain control over his muscles. "Head... hurts..."

Sara winced at the effort it took him to speak as she leaned back against the wall.

Redding nodded as she gently prodded his right arm, then leg. "Can you feel that?"

Sara's eyes filled with tears as he hesitated, then sadly shook his head.

"That's normal. But the fact that you are conscious and able to understand and answer my questions is no small feat." She smiled warmly at him, and Sara saw some of the fear leave her husband's eyes. "I also noticed that you were signing to your wife."

Sara spoke up. "His mother has been deaf since he was a child, and I asked him to teach me."

They were both relieved at the half smile he managed to produce. "Well, it encourages me. You still have muscle control in your right hand, and I fully expect you to continue," she said, but they both saw past the stern facade. "Now that you're awake, we're going to be starting your physical and speech therapy soon."

Sara looked surprised. "Already?"

"The sooner, the better."

Grissom looked at Sara.

"But the bad news is that we won't know the full extent of the damage, at least for a few days. We're going to have to run test, and I'll apologize in advance. Some are going frightening and exhausting, and sometimes they might hurt, but they'll help us understand how much damage was done."

Those words sent a shudder down Sara's spine, and she saw her feelings reflected in Grissom's face. Not able to stay away any longer, she pushed herself off of the wall and quickly went to his right side.

Seeing Sara approach the bed, he reached up, unable to hide the fear in his eyes.

She grabbed his hand and held it tight. "Shh, Gil..." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Redding met Grissom's distressed eyes again. "And if you're feeling any pain, let us know. It'll help us understand what's going on inside of you. So none of that 'I'm a guy, I can handle the pain' crap, okay?"

He looked up at her, then slowly nodded.

She gave a satisfied nod, and her face took on a gentle expression. "Now that you're awake, we'll probably move you into your own room in the stroke unit later today." She motioned to the observation window. "You'll be able to have as many visitors as you like. And I know for a fact there are at least ten people who have been waiting very patiently to be able to visit with you."

He looked to Sara, who nodded, squeezing his hand. "Everyone from the night shift has been here to see you."

He squeezed his hand, then let it go._ Tell them to go back to work_, he signed slowly and deliberately. The motions were still tiring, but it was easier to sign then to try to speak right now.

Sara let out a tearful laugh and kissed his forehead.

Redding looked at her curiously. "What did he say?"

She turned her head and looked at the doctor. "He said for me to tell them to go back to work."

Redding laughed, then leaned over and patted his arm gently. "I'll be back to check on you in an hour."

"He said his head was hurting," Sara said suddenly, and Redding looked at Grissom, who nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute with something that will help that." She quickly walked out of the room.

The door shut, and Sara hesitated before slipping her arms around him and holding him close to her.

He immediately relaxed into her and rested his head in her neck, the safest place he knew.

She sighed softly, closing her eyes as she gently moved her hand in soothing circles over his back. He trembled, and she held him tighter, kissing his head. "Gil..."

He wrapped his right arm around her and closed his eyes, whispering her name. "'ara..."

Inside, she flinched, even though she knew it would take some time before he would regain full control of his speech. It never occurred to her that it wouldn't happen. "Yeah, baby." She nuzzled his head with hers, inhaling deeply.

Knowing that she was right there with him helped immensely, and he managed to whisper, "Don' go... 'cared..."

She nodded immediately, rubbing his shoulder. "I know. But you're not alone, Gil. I'm not going anywhere," she promised vehemently.

He trembled again as everything really hit him, and he hid his face in the sweet smelling skin of her neck. His mind and body had turned against him, and he didn't know how to fight back. So he continued to cling to her, where at least he knew he was loved and wanted, and would be safe. No matter what happened, he knew that she would be there for him.

She sighed softly, pressing her lips against his head. "God, I love you, Gil."

He tried to return the sentiment, but it was a garbled mess, and the left side of his face drooped with frustration.

She closed her eyes. "I know, Gil. I know you love me."

The door opened, and seeing the scene in front of her, Redding frowned. She came closer to the bed. "Is everything okay?"

Sara looked up and nodded.

Grissom didn't move a muscle. He needed his wife, and wasn't about to be separated from her.

Redding frowned, but she nodded and took out a syringe. Picking up one of the IV's that ran into his arm, she expertly and smoothly slid the needle in. "This will help with the pain, Mr. Grissom, but it might make you drowsy. If it does, don't fight it. You need to rest."

He pulled back enough for Sara to see his hand as he signed slowly, and she smiled through the tears in her eyes. "He says he has no time to sleep." She could see a smile in her husband's weary eyes.

Redding snorted. "Don't test me, Mr. Grissom, or I'll enforce the visitor's policy."

That wiped the smile from his eyes and sent panic flooding through him.

Sara picked up on that, and she held him close again. "Gil... Gil, she was joking," she whispered, not missing that his breathing had become more strained.

Redding's eyes widened. "Mr. Grissom, please calm down. I was kidding. I'm sorry."

Grissom hid his face in Sara's neck and tangled the fingers of his right hand in her hair. "Don' go..." he repeated weakly. "Don'..."

Her grip tightened on him as she summoned the most soothing, reassuring voice she could manage. "Gil, baby... I'm not going to leave you. I promise. Just relax..." She raised a hand and ran it through his hair.

Redding looked at them apologetically. "I'll let you handle this, and I'll be back in an hour to check on him."

Sara nodded, kissing her husband's head. "We'll be here." She watched as Redding left the room. As the door closed, Sara shifted carefully until she was against the pillows. Then she pulled Gil back into her arms and held him tight.

He slowly began to relax and cuddled closer to her.

She rested her chin on the top of his head and closed her eyes. At least right there, she felt as though she could protect him. In her arms, nothing could touch him. She wouldn't let it.

He closed his eyes, grasping the front of her shirt in his right hand as the medicine began to take over. He yawned, slumping further against her.

Hearing him yawn, she kissed his head again. "Sleep," she encouraged. "I'll be here when you open your eyes."

He struggled to open his eyes again, but they drifted shut against his will. He yawned again and finally gave in to his body's desperate need for sleep.

She held him tightly long after he had fallen asleep. She couldn't bear the thought of breaking his promise by letting him go, so she settled her head on his and stared out the window. A single, silent hot tear dripped down her cheek.

TBC...

A/N: Yay! Grissom's awake! But just how okay is he? Mwhahaha... Review please!


	7. Gentle, Gentle

Woo hoo! Another chapter! It's another sort of filler, but Grissom's awake! I struggled a bit with this chapter because of all the other characters, but got through it with the help of a buddy. And coming up in the next chapter, Grissom's going to be getting a very special visitor. But to get that chapter, I want... 100 REVIEWS!!! Yes, I'm evil, I hear this from all my other fandoms. *shrugs* But as long as I have my Mountain Dew, chapters will flow like... well... MOUNTAIN DEW!! HAHAHAHAHA! *continues laughing maniacally while clutching bottle of Mountain Dew*

Disclaimer: Oh, so not mine. BUT THE MOUNTAIN DEW IS ALL MINE! MIIIIIIIIIINE!!!

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

It was late into that afternoon when they finally moved Grissom from the ICU, into a private room in the stroke unit. Sara had followed the nurses as they moved him, and she didn't relax until he was settled into his new room. He had slept through the entire process, which worried her until Redding promised her that it was normal. His heart rate hadn't changed, and neither did his breathing. Sara stood against a wall as they got him situated and finally left the room.

The moment the doctors and nurses left the room, the entire night shift filed into the room, and Sara smiled as she sat down by her husband's bed. "Hi, guys," she greeted them softly, taking Grissom's hand.

Catherine stepped up first. "We had a couple of hours, so we thought we'd come by and see how he's doing," she murmured as she took Grissom's left hand and squeezed it gently.

Sara nodded. "He's doing better."

Greg held up a bag. "And we brought you dinner, which you're going to eat while we're here."

"But-"

Nick narrowed his eyes. "Sidle..."

She sighed as Greg came up to her and set the bag in her lap. She had to admit, the aroma was intoxicating, and her stomach growled loudly. At the sound, the other CSI's laughed softly.

Catherine grabbed the other empty chair and sat down in it, returning her hand to Grissom's.

Sara squeezed her husband's hand, then let go of it and started to go through the bag the guys had brought her.

Greg spoke up. "We went to that Chinese restaurant you're always bragging about, and they knew your order by heart."

She laughed and pushed her hair back, grinning up at them. "Thank you, guys."

Warrick leaned against the wall, nonchalant, while Greg and Nick returned her smile with enthusiasm.

She didn't feel like eating, but she knew she needed to. So she opened one of the white containers and took a bite.

The three men and Catherine looked relieved as Sara quietly ate most of her food, and when she was finished, she set the bag aside and took Grissom's hand again. To her dismay, the food sank right down to the bottom of her stomach, and she gently brought his hand up and rested her head against it.

It was Greg who made the first move. He went to her chair and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

Nick spoke up. "Maybe you should go home and get some sleep," he suggested gently.

Sara jerked her head up, her eyes blazing as she forced out one word. "No."

He held his hands up, backing off, and Catherine looked at her.

"Nick's right, Sara. You're not doing him any good by sitting here and running yourself into the ground. You know he wouldn't want you to."

She knew Catherine was right, but she would never admit it. If the situations were reversed, it would take nothing short of several sedatives, handcuffs, and a baseball bat to pull him away from her side. She knew that. Sighing heavily, she brought his hand up to her face and rested her cheek against his fingers.

This tender display of affection did not go unnoticed by the other CSI's. Greg and Nick exchanged glances, and Warrick finally smiled a little.

Catherine sighed at her stubborn friend. "Sara..."

The brunette's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going."

Greg tried this time. "Sara, you're exhausted. You need some decent sleep."

"I sleep fine. The nurses are bringing me a cot so I can stay with him." Though there was no doubt in her mind where she would be sleeping that night, and it didn't involved the stiff, scratchy cot.

Warrick pushed himself off the wall. "That cot is just a piece of foam on springs. You need a real night's sleep, in your own bed," he insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

She shook her head. There was no way she was going to sleep in their bed without him. She had tried it before, and it always ended in a sleepless night.

"I promised I'd be here when he woke up," she finally whispered, her voice clogged with unshed tears. "If he wakes up and I'm not here..." She shook her head, holding his hand tighter. "But I'm going to be here."

Her words touched Catherine, and she finally said, "At least give me a key so I can get you some clothes and books, okay?"

Sara nodded reluctantly and fished a key out of her pocket, then reached over her husband's prone form and dropped the key into Catherine's outstretched palm. Then she settled back in the chair.

Catherine studied the key, then slid it into her own pocket. "I'll bring you a bag before I go in," she promised.

Sara nodded. "Thanks..."

"It's no problem."

Sara laced her fingers through her husband's and ran her thumb over his skin.

The ring tone of Nick's phone interrupted the silence, and he sighed and pulled it out. He knew who was calling, and he didn't want to answer. But a stern look from Catherine made him answer it.

Sara closed her eyes, tightening her grip on Grissom's hand as Nick grunted a few affirmative answers, then closed his phone.

"Ecklie wants us in early," he grumbled, and Warrick and Greg frowned.

Catherine squeezed Grissom's hand, then reluctantly got to her feet. "We'll see you in a little while," she promised, shooing the boys out of the room.

Sara nodded understandingly.

Giving Grissom one more look, Catherine slipped out of the room and followed after the guys.

When the door was shut, Sara got to her feet and sat down at her husband's waist, then leaned over and kissed his forehead.

He didn't stir, and she sighed deeply.

She ran her hand over his hair, then slowly got up and went to the window. The moon was visible in the dusk sky, and she rested her head against the glass.

She let out a deep sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. This all seemed so surreal. He was a brilliant man, and to think that his mind had turned against him, possibly for good... A tear slid down her cheek and hit the window.

His head ached and his mouth was dry, but Grissom was greatly relieved to find that he could open his eyes, even if they didn't focus right away. He closed them again, but his heart started to race when he didn't hear Sara's reassuring voice. A soft groan escaped him, and he struggled to make his mouth cooperate. "S... Sara..."

Sara spun around, her eyes shining with tears as she hurried back to the bed and grabbed his right hand. "Hey, Gil..." She reached down and smoothed his hair back gently.

He struggled for a moment, then squeezed her hand in return.

She smiled as she sat down beside his waist. There were those eyes she loved so much. They weren't hiding from the world anymore, and it made her smile.

A flash of curiosity arose in his eyes, and he let go of her hand and reached up, touching her lips.

Fighting back her tears, she kissed his fingers, then ran her hand up and down his arm. "God, I love you..."

He gave her a weak half smile, then held up his right hand. _I love you_... he signed.

Her smile broadened. "They moved you into your own room," she murmured. "Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Greg were in here a few minutes ago."

His eyes turned stern. _Why? They need to be working, not here_.

The movements were slow and uncoordinated, but she understood them, and she was relieved. She rubbed his chest. "They wanted to see you. They couldn't in ICU."

He closed his eyes, and her heart clenched. But his color was better, and the left side of his face seemed stronger.

Just the effort of signing and trying to stay awake drained him, but he forced his eyes open and grabbed her hand. He had always been able to read her, and right now was no exception. The dark circles under her eyes and the lack of color in her cheeks gave her away. He increased pressure on her wrist.

She studied his face. "What, Gil?" she murmured, using her free hand to rub his arm.

He swallowed hard and put the last of his energy into a few quiet words. "L... lay... with m... me..." he pleaded, hating how weak he sounded to himself as he gently tugged on her wrist.

She looked around the room, then gently eased the bed up until he was in a slightly inclined position. Keeping her eyes locked on his face, she stood up and sat down with great care beside him. Avoiding the numerous IV's running in and out of his body, she snuggled close to him and very gently pulled him into her arms. Then she kissed his head, sighing quietly.

He relaxed into her, sighing contently. She was warm and safe and familiar, and he felt himself drifting back toward sleep. But he fought it and grabbed her hand.

She smiled, squeezing his hand. "Go back to sleep, Gil. I know you're tired."

He freed his right hand and held it up. _No_.

She laughed, a real laugh, for the first time in days. "Yes. You need the rest."

_No_.

"Grissom..."

He finally sighed and settled in against her again, his frustration growing with his uncooperative limbs.

Sara felt him tense, and she ran her hand up and down his right arm. "Don't worry, Gil. We'll get through this."

His eyes drifted shut as he listened to her soothing voice, and soon he was asleep again.

She continued to talk about nothing in particular until she knew he was asleep. She knew it was comforting to him, and she wasn't about to deny him anything that made him feel even a little better.

Beside the bed his heart monitor continued to beep steadily, and finally the soothing sound lulled Sara into a light sleep as she held her husband.

TBC...

A/N: Like I said, bit of a filler chapter. But the GSR was nice, huh? *big grin* I'm trying to stay as close to character as I can, and I think I'm doing a pretty good job. Now, I'm off to work on the next chapter, while you guys review, please! Remember, 100 is the magic number! Oh, and cyber cookies for whoever gets the chapter title!


	8. Lady Heather's Box

Alright, alright, I know I said I wanted 100 reviews, but I got so excited about this chapter that I couldn't wait to post it! So here it is, chapter 8 of Unbreakable! Grissom gets a very special visitor, and his first day in rehab! Let the Mountain Dew flow like wine! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Disclaimer: Really, really not mine...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next morning found Sara still curled up with her husband. One arm was wrapped around his middle, and her head rested against his. His face was buried in her neck, and their chests moved perfectly together.

He was the first to stir, and he inhaled deeply, breathing her in. Just being there with her relaxed him more than any medicine, and he found himself reluctant to even try to open his eyes.

When he moved in her arms, she stirred and tightened her grip on him.

His heart warmed. She was still there, and she didn't want to let go of him. That meant more to him than anything in the world. He inhaled deeply, then let it out in a deep sigh.

Her eyes shot open, and she looked down at him. "Gil...?" she whispered.

He freed his right hand and reached up, touching her warm cheek.

Very carefully she released him, then ran her fingers through his hair. "You're awake."

He raised his right hand. _Yeah_...

She glanced at the clock on the wall, then sighed heavily. "I slept too long."

He gave her a confused look.

"Catherine and Nick are going to stop by after their shift, and it ended ten minutes ago." But she didn't release her grip on him.

His eyes shifted to the door, and she wasn't surprised when there was a soft knock on the door. Catherine walked in, a mischievous smile on her face. "Hi, Sara." Then she saw Grissom's tired eyes, and her entire face lit up. "I'm glad you're awake, Gil."

_Why_? he signed, looking to Sara for translation.

Catherine didn't wait for it. She had seen him sign before, and she had picked up on a few of the basics. "Because we have a surprise for you." She looked at Sara. "I don't know if Sara remembered to tell you, but we have someone who really wants to see you." Her expression greatly resembled that of a child peering down the stairs on Christmas morning.

Grissom looked confused, and she smiled and went to the door, motioning for Nick, Warrick, and Greg to come in. Clutched in Nick's hands was a brown paper bag, and both Sara and Grissom looked curious as Catherine closed the door and Nick moved to the bed.

Sara slid off of the bed carefully, then pressed a button and raised the head of the bed with caution.

Grissom looked at his wife, then at Catherine, his curiosity obviously growing.

Catherine took the bag from Nick and opened it, pulling a plastic container with a purple top out. Then she set it beside Grissom.

His expression turned from one of confusion to one of pure joy as he focused on his tarantula. He struggled for a minute. "Thank... you... C... Cath..."

Both Catherine and Sara had huge grins on their faces as Sara pulled the top off and reached into the container, retrieving the fuzzy creature. His eyes were filled with delight as he held his right hand out and she placed the tarantula in his hand.

Sara looked at Catherine and Nick gratefully, then kissed her husband's head.

Nick grinned broadly. "It was Catherine's idea, and I had to wrangle the thing into a box."

Sara laughed softly while Grissom gave Nick a look, then went back to playing with his beloved pet.

Dr. Redding could feel the lack of tension as she stepped into the room, and almost immediately she saw the reason. There was a blond woman and grinning man standing near her patient's bed, and the right side of Grissom's mouth was turned up in a smile. She stepped closer to the bed. "If someone had brought cake, this would be a party," she joked, earning a smile from Sara.

Grissom's smile disappeared as he brought his right hand to his chest, protectively shielding his beloved pet.

Redding raised an eyebrow. "Hiding gold over there, Mr. Grissom?"

Sara laughed. "Might as well be."

Redding saw something fuzzy and with more than two legs, and she shuddered. "I'll pretend I didn't see it," she assured them as she began checking Grissom's vitals.

"Th... Thank you..." he managed, resting his head on Sara's shoulder.

She gave him a smile. "I actually came in to tell you that we're going to start your therapy this afternoon."

Sara looked at her, then at her husband. "Really?"

She nodded. "The sooner we do, the better the results will be."

Sara looked at Grissom, who gave a small nod. Redding smiled. "Great. I'll be back in a little while." She walked away from the bed, shuddering. Damn spiders...

The door closed, and Catherine looked at Nick. "I think we're going to get out of here..." She came closer to the bed. "Nick'll just get your little buddy there, and-"

She was interrupted by a very loud and very clear, "No!" She and Sara both looked at Grissom in surprise.

His eyes were narrowed, and Nick held up his hands.

Sara wrapped her arm around her husband's shoulders. "Gil, it's okay. They won't take the spider. We'll keep him in here."

Catherine looked amused. "She's right, Gil. As long as you keep her in the box and the nurses don't see..."

He visibly relaxed and laid his tarantula on his chest.

Sara turned slightly and smiled, kissing his head.

Catherine and Nick looked at each other and smiled. She knew this had been the right thing to do, and she was glad. She sat down beside the bed.

Sara watched as Grissom ran the fingers of his right hand over his fuzzy pet. He seemed more relaxed, and it made her glad. She settled in against him and happily watched him interact with his favorite pet.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Later that afternoon, Sara paced the floor anxiously, waiting for her husband to be brought back from his first physical therapy session. She was worried and her stomach was churning, and nothing could soothe it. She wasn't exactly sure what to expect. Dr. Redding had given her a vague idea, but she knew her husband, and she knew that there was no way to predict how he would or wouldn't act.

Finally the door opened, and her heart pounded in her chest as they wheeled him into the room. She struggled to stay where she was as they wheeled him to his bed, then carefully helped him up and into the bed.

He didn't notice when Sara approached the bed and slid her hand into his. His entire body and pride ached, and he closed his eyes.

Her brow furrowed when he didn't even squeeze her hand, and for one horrifying moment, she wondered if he had lost feeling in that hand, too. She forced herself to speak. "Gil...?"

He didn't open his eyes.

She reached down and ran her hand through his hair. "Baby? Are you okay?"

He pulled his hand away from hers, struggling to hold in everything he was feeling. He didn't want to lash out at her; she had been so amazing to him.

Leaning down, she brushed her lips softly against his forehead. "Gil, talk to me," she pleaded softly.

He pulled away. "L- leave me alone..." he whispered, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Gil..."

He held a hand up and signed furiously, Go. Leave me alone.

Tears gathered in her dark eyes. "Baby..."

He pushed her hand away and turned from her as best as he could. She didn't need to be in there worrying about him and wasting her life. He was going to pull himself through this, and he was going to do it alone.

Her heart was breaking, and for a moment, she considered leaving. But she had done that once already, and she wasn't about to do it again. Not now, and not ever. Ignoring his protest, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his.

He struggled against her for a moment, but he was simply too exhausted and in too much pain to fight her. Her embrace was warm and soothing, and he finally relaxed into her, biting his lip. Why did she have to make this so hard? Why did he have to need her so damn much? Why did every time she started to leave, he felt a panic rise from deep within himself? He shuddered, closing his eyes again. He didn't know, and right now, he almost didn't care.

She buried her nose in his hair and inhaled deeply, holding him closer. "Dr. Redding says you're doing so much better," she murmured.

He gave a small nod, then buried his head in her neck. He was just too tired to even talk about the inch of progress he'd supposedly made. All he wanted to do was sleep.

She carefully eased herself down into the bed with him, not breaking the embrace. "I love you, Gil..."

He yawned, whispering, "L... Love you... too..."

She smiled. Reaching down, she pulled the blanket over him and tucked him in gently. Then she snuggled into him, getting them both situated.

Both were exhausted, and it didn't take long for both to succumb to an exhausted sleep.

TBC...

A/N:Hahaha, you guys are very funny. And I know the name of the chapter is a very mean trick. No one got who the guest was gonna be, so no cookies. Sorry, but they're all mine! Coming up, we see the visit of another annoying character, and lots of other goodies. Please review!


	9. Iced

Okay, I know I haven't updated in a week or two, but here's one tonight. It's a little shorter, but I'm exhausted and pumped on Mountain Dew. Not a good combo. But if the muse cooperates, I should have another, longer chapter up tomorrow. So enjoy this little bite for tonight, and I'll update again soon!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

A week later, after his therapy and after lunch, Sara noticed how improved his speech and movements had become. He was speaking slower than normal, but she was just thanking God he was speaking at all. She reached out and absently ran the back of her hand over his arm.

He turned his head slowly and looked at her questioningly.

She smiled. "I love you."

He returned the smile as best as he could. "I... love you, too..." he said slowly and deliberately.

She sat up in her chair and reached out, running her hand gently over his hair. He would have no idea just how much she loved him, how much she needed him.

He leaned into her hand, lifting his hand and resting it over hers.

A loud knock at the door interrupted the moment, and Sara sighed, kissing his head before she got up and went to the door. Reaching out, she opened it, and all the color drained from her face. "Hi, Conrad."

He gave her a look. "Sidle."

She didn't move from his path. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to Grissom about a case."

Her brow furrowed, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "It can wait," she said firmly.

"Actually, it can't." He tried to sidestep her, and frowned when she blocked him. "As your superior-"

She held up a hand. "I don't care. As his wife, I'm saying that you're not talking to him right now."  
His eyes narrowed. "Fine. I'll talk to you out in the hall."

She turned and looked at Grissom, who signed to her. "I'll be right back," she promised, signing something else to him. He nodded slightly, and she followed Ecklie into the hall.

"What do you want?" she demanded as soon as the door was shut.

He bared his teeth at her in a fake attempt at a smile. "The caseload is unusually high. We need you back tonight."

The color faded from her cheeks. "What?"

"I need you back at the lab, tonight."

She sighed. "Ecklie, my husband just had a stroke not even a week ago. I need to be here."

"You're not a doctor. There's nothing you can do."

Her fingers twitched against her sides. "He needs me here, with him. And that's where I'm going to stay."

"Not if you want to keep your job."

She chewed on her bottom lip. "Ecklie, I can't believe you're doing this."

"And I can't believe you're surprised. I already gave you a week."

"And I have over six months of paid leave saved!"

He shrugged. "We can't afford to give it to you right now."

She gritted her teeth. "You bastard," she hissed.

He narrowed his eyes. "I would think about that before I went further-"

He didn't know what hit him until he opened his eyes again and realized he was on the floor. Warrick was holding Sara back, and Nick was knelt down beside him and trying not to smirk. He lifted his hand and held it to his mouth. "That's assault! I'm pressing charges."

"Like you didn't deserve it," Warrick growled, gently rubbing Sara's arm.

Ecklie glared at him. "You are dangerously close to insubordination, Brown."

He snorted, taking Sara's elbow and gently guiding her to Grissom's door. "Come on, Sara. Go see Bugman."

She almost laughed as she let him guide her into Grissom's room.

As soon as she was in the room, Warrick pulled the door shut. Then he turned furious eyes on Ecklie, who was pushing himself to his feet. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled.

Ecklie rubbed his jaw. "Telling Sidle that she needs to come back to work."

Both Nick's and Warrick's jaws dropped. "Her husband had a stroke five days ago," Warrick said in disbelief. "And you're trying to make her come back to work to show how tough you are?"

"No, I'm doing it because she needs to come back."

Nick stepped up. "We have plenty of people, and she has time saved. She needs to be with her husband," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ecklie glared at both of them. "This isn't up to either of you. I am the supervisor, and I say she's coming back tonight."

"And I say she's on leave until further notice," came Catherine's angry voice.

Both Nick and Warrick smirked as the color drained from Ecklie's face.

Catherine came closer, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. "Her husband, her most immediate family, just had a stroke, and Sara has over six months of paid leave coming."

Ecklie frowned at her. "The graveyard shift needs her-"

Catherine held up a hand. "We'll manage somehow," she assured him, her blue eyes glittering with challenge.

Both Warrick and Nick muttered their agreement, moving to stand beside Catherine.

Ecklie glared at the three of them, then stormed away. "We'll just see," he growled.

Catherine and the boys relaxed when he was gone, and she looked at them. "Don't worry about him," she said, hooking her thumb over her shoulder. "I'll take care of him."

Nick nodded. "If there's anything we can do..."

Catherine smirked as she moved to the door. "Just don't be late for your shifts." She winked at them and slipped into Grissom's room.

Warrick and Nick exchanged glances. "Better do what she says," Warrick said with a teasing laugh.

Nick nodded as they followed Catherine into the room.

TBC...

A/N: I tried to keep this in character, and I hope I did and that you guys enjoyed this update. Please remember to review, and thanks for reading!


End file.
